


Secret santa

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: "Appreciate that ma'am, um one question," she was his commanding officer and that mixed with his feelings for her had him wanting to approach this as delicately as possible so she didn't think he was judging her but he was naturally blunt so it was harder than he wanted it to be "I've never heard of anyone putting vanilla creamer in uh hot chocolate...ma'am."
Relationships: Female Shepard & Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Secret santa

Kaidan watched in disgust as Lily poured vanilla creamer into her hot chocolate, humming Christmas music as if nothing was wrong "Commander."

Lily looked at him as she stirred her drink "Lieutenant."

"Uh permission to speak ma'am?" He asked, looking between her and her drink.

"You never have to ask permission, Kaidan." She said as she leaned against the counter, carefully taking a sip of her drink so she doesn't burn her tongue. 

"Appreciate that ma'am, um one question," she was his commanding officer and that mixed with his feelings for her had him wanting to approach this as delicately as possible so she didn't think he was judging her but he was naturally blunt so it was harder than he wanted it to be "I've never heard of anyone putting vanilla creamer in uh hot chocolate...ma'am."

"Really? It's actually pretty good." She said with a shrug.

"Is that how you normally drink it?" He hadn't recalled her ever mentioning that's how she drinks her hot chocolate but in his defense his memory was not to be trusted first thing in the morning, he liked to think he'd remember such an odd detail about her though. 

"Not typically but we were out of flavored hot chocolate-"

"And she can't drink it normally because she's spoiled." Joker interrupted as came up next to her.

"Shut up, peanut gallery. " she turned back to Kaidan " and because I'm spoiled I refuse to drink it any other way." 

"That's what I just said." Joker griped at her.

"Anyway, until I can get some more on the citadel I must drink it like this." She sighed, listlessly. 

Kaidan was aware Lily could be dramatic, it's what he loves about her but being desperate enough to put creamer in hot chocolate was a little much "Is...is it good?" 

"Here, try it." Lily held her mug out to him and he blushed. 

"I'll take your word for it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Suit yourself, there's still some creamer left if you want it for your coffee, I promise I didn't use all of it." She winked at him and his blush deepened.

"No, thank you I usually drink my coffee black." An admission that had caused her face to scrunch up in disgust.

"Ew and I'm the weird one." She said as she walked away.

Lily was an interesting one for sure, her unconventional use of coffee creamer being proof of that but at least he knew what to get her as her secret Santa. Lily wasn't that hard to shop for, she liked beauty products but Ashley had been no help at all on that end, she had suggested a bath set, which sounded nice on paper but he thought that was creepy, especially with his feelings towards her. 

Lily took a seat next to Ashley, burying her face in her shoulder "I still don't know what to get Kaidan." 

Ashley sighed, Kaidan had come to her a few weeks earlier with the same problem and she had to wonder what they talked about...actually she didn't really want to know "Well you could get him some hair gel." She joked.

Lily shook her head "No it's naturally like that he doesn't use any." 

Ashley smirked "And how do you know that ma'am?" 

Lily blushed, pulling away from her "I-I just do!" She took a drink of her hot cocoa, burning her tongue in the process "Ow…" 

"Cologne?" 

"Hmmm, he is the only marine I've met that wears cologne and whatever it is smells really good."

"Again, how do you know?"

"I'm his commanding officer of course I know." It wasn't much of an excuse but it's the only one she had.

"That makes it worse ma'am."

"Ugh!" Lily groaned as she leaned her head back "A mug?"

"I guess but that's usually a cop out gift."

Lily sighed "It is, isn't it?" 

Ashley could tell she was feeling pretty defeated and knew one way to cheer her best friend up, it was something she'd often seen Lily do whenever she needed to motivate herself "Come on Lils, you're the butcher of Torfan and you're letting a gift exchange get you down?" She could tell it worked by the way Lily sat up straight.

"You're right, I got my whole squad killed taking out a bunch of slavers I can handle a gift exchange."

"That's not exactly what I meant but yeah….sure." 

"Joker!" She called out, causing the pilot to almost spill his coffee.

"Ma'am?"

"You have a minute to finish your coffee and get up to the cockpit."

"What but-"

"A minute, no more no less."

"Shit!" Joker set his mug down and rushed to the cockpit, Lily leaning back in her chair, smugly taking a sip of her drink.

"You're the devil."

"Maybe but I'm on a mission, I have a lieutenant to win over." She knew Kaidan wasn't a material man but everyone liked getting a nice gift now and then and she intended to give Kaidan the best Christmas present he's ever gotten.  
\-------  
"Everybody, your attention!" Lily announced as she stood up on Anderson's coffee table nearly spilling her eggnog, a combination of the alcohol and her heels making her much clumsier than usual "The captain has asked me to tell you that the gift exchange has officially started, find your people, exchange your presents and enjoy the party." 

Lily spotted Kaidan standing against a wall holding his gift, was he waiting for someone? Lily shook her head, doesn't matter if he was, she was gonna get to him first before he went to find whoever his gift was for "Hey Kaidan." She greeted as she walked up to him, holding the box containing his present against her chest. 

"Oh, I was just about to go find you." He said with a smile.

"You were?" 

Kaidan nodded "I drew your name for the gift exchange."

Lily wasn't sure if it was fate or one of the nosey crew mates setting them up "Do you wanna go out to the balcony? I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, it's a little stuffy in here." Lily took his hand and led him outside, they weren't dating but they weren't exactly friends either so it didn't feel awkward, not at all in fact it felt natural, their hands fit together perfectly like they were made for each other. 

They shut the door behind them and Lily handed him, his present "Here, I hope you like it."

Kaidan opened the box and found a couple pouches of cinnamon coffee and a pair of socks "Do you like them? I liked the pun, shrimply the best because it's how I feel about you." She said, absentmindedly tugging on the ends of her hair.

Kaidan chuckled and nodded "I love it Lily, thank you." Kaidan closed the box and handed her, her gift "My turn.".

Lily carefully unwrapped the present, the paper was pink with gingerbread men on it and she couldn't bring herself to ruin it.

"I knew you'd like the wrapping paper." He teased and Lily stuck her tongue out at him but despite that she was touched he picked out wrapping he knew she'd like.

"Is this a hot chocolate advent calendar?" It has flavors she hadn't tried before and she was now craving hot chocolate, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It is, I remembered someone saying she was spoiled and couldn't drink it plain." Her face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in the living room as she looked over the flavors "I'm glad you like it."

"I do, although I can't help but think this is your way of getting me to stop putting creamer in my hot chocolate seeing as one of the flavors here is vanilla."

Kaidan nodded "That is almost exactly why I got it for you but I also know you have at least three cups a day so I figured you needed a variety."

Lily giggled and his heart skipped a beat "A girl can only drink so much peppermint before she gets bored its true." She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his whiskey ones "Thank you, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever gotten me." Their hands found each other again and without realizing it they had closed the distance between them, like magnets they were drawn to each other and despite knowing the entire party could see them, they brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

It was small but after months of pining and battlefield flirting it was enough.


End file.
